1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sound systems, and more specifically to sound systems having a radio receiver and/or CD/Tape player.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventional sound systems have features that make it easy for a listener to find a song or program that the listener enjoys. For example, a radio receiver of a conventional sound system typically has a scan push button that causes the radio receiver to scan the available radio stations. When the listener hears a song or program he or she likes, the listener again activates the scan button to stop the radio receiver from scanning. Another feature provided by conventional radio receives are preset push buttons. A listener can program the preset buttons so that each button is associated with a unique radio station. When the listener activates one of the programmed preset buttons, the radio receiver automatically tunes to the station associated with the activated preset. With this feature, a listener can easily and quickly change stations if the current station is broadcasting a song, program, commercial, or other content the listener does not enjoy.
The drawback of these features is that frequently the listener is too preoccupied with other matters to activate one of the above described buttons. This is particularly true when the listener is driving a car or is entertaining a guest and does not want to interrupt what he or she is doing simply to change the station. Thus, there will be times when the listener has no choice but to listen to an unpleasant song or commercial.
Therefore, what is a desired is a system and method that overcomes the above disadvantages of conventional sound systems.
The present invention provides, among other things, a sound system with a radio receiver having the ability to automatically tune to a new radio station if (a) the current radio station is broadcasting a song, program or other content that the user dislikes and/or (b) one of one or more predetermined radio stations is broadcasting content that the listener likes. Preferably, the sound system also includes a CD/Tape player having the ability to automatically skip a song that the user has indicated a dislike thereof.
In one aspect, the sound system allows the listener to specify a set of xe2x80x9cdislikedxe2x80x9d content and a set of xe2x80x9clikedxe2x80x9d content. The sound system compares what the current radio station is broadcasting to the set of xe2x80x9cdislikedxe2x80x9d content, and if there is a match automatically changes the station. Similarly, the sound system compares the set of xe2x80x9clikedxe2x80x9d content to that which a predetermined radio station is broadcasting, and if there is a match automatically tunes to the predetermined radio station.
In one aspect, the set of xe2x80x9cdislikedxe2x80x9d content is represented by a first set of xe2x80x9ctemplatesxe2x80x9d, and the set of xe2x80x9clikedxe2x80x9d songs is represented by a second set of xe2x80x9ctemplates.xe2x80x9d A template is a digital representation of a sample of an audio signal.
In one embodiment, the sound system includes a tuner for tuning to a radio station and for converting a signal transmitted by the radio station to an audio signal; a memory unit for storing the first set of templates; and a recognition processor, coupled to the tuner and to the memory unit, for receiving the audio signal, generating templates from the audio signal, and comparing the generated templates to at least one of the templates within the first set of templates. If one of the generated templates matches one of the templates within the first set of templates, the tuner is automatically tuned to a new radio station. In this manner, the sound system of the present invention automatically tunes to a new radio station when the current radio station broadcasts content that the user of the sound system has indicated a dislike thereof.